okamifandomcom-20200223-history
Shiranui
Shiranui (白野威) is the historical heroine of Kamiki Village from one hundred years ago. She is Amaterasu's previous incarnation at full power, wielding the Solar Flare Reflector. Story Legend 100 years ago when the ceremony to sacrifice a maiden to Orochi drew near, a white wolf was seen roaming around the village at night. The villagers, thinking the wolf as a familiar of Orochi, named the wolf "Shiranui". Because the villagers thought Shiranui to be a familiar of Orochi, a man named Nagi attempted to challenge it, but Shiranui would use her swift movements to escape from him every time. On the night of the festival, when it was discovered that Nagi's beloved, Nami, was to be sacrificed to Orochi, Nagi disguised himself as Nami to gain access to and slay Orochi. However, his attempts seemed to be in vain because of Orochi's steel-hard hide. During their battle, Nagi was brutally injured. Just before the fatal blow was to be dealt to Nagi, Shiranui arrived and stepped in to battle Orochi. After hours of fighting, Shiranui received many wounds and was about to lose the battle. When the final blow was about to be struck, she lifted her head and howled, summoning the moon, which gave Nagi new strength that helped him defeat and seal Orochi. Even though the battle was won, it came at a price. Shiranui had been poisoned by Orochi's deadly claws during the battle and was slowly, but surely, dying. Nagi carried Shiranui back to the village where she quietly passed away. The villagers built a shrine on her resting grounds to honor for her brave deeds. Okami Shiranui in the Present Sensing trouble for her future self, Shiranui travelled through the Spirit Gate into 100 years in the future where she assisted Amaterasu in combating Nechku. Oki appeared at the end of the battle, and fought with Lechku. When Oki's passion drove him to attempt a desperate attack to finish the two demons off for good, Lechku used its power to stop time, giving Nechku the chance to deliver a devastating blow to Oki. This attack hit Shiranui, who had knocked Oki out of the way to take the full force of the attack. After Amaterasu and Oki defeat Lechku and Nechku, Shiranui travels back in time to Amaterasu's battle with True Orochi. She arrived just in time to block Orochi's final attack from claiming Nagi's life. Nagi then carried Shiranui's fatally wounded body back to the village, where she died from her wounds. When Amaterasu's power is fully restored in her final battle with Yami, she is also restored to her true form, taking on the appearance of Shiranui. Trivia *One of the Karmic Transformers (Karmic Transformer 7) gives Amaterasu the appearance of Shiranui throughout the entire game, although not her full powers. *When Amaterasu visits Ishaku, Issun's grandfather, in Ponc'tan, he calls her by her nickname "Ammy" rather than "Shiranui". This is because the name "Shiranui" is the name given to Amaterasu 100 years ago by the villagers of Kamiki Village. *In the battle with Nechku, Shiranui draws with yellow ink. Category:Okami Characters